Come Back Again
"Come Back Again" (다시 돌아와) is a song by INFINITE, and the second track in their first mini album, First Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 미치겠어 이제 더이상 참을 수가 없어 잠도 못자 거친 호흡과 괴로움 나를 흔들어 화가 나고 남은 거라곤 후회 또 그리움 이렇게 널 포기할 수는 없어 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 (다시 돌아와) Happy Ending 어떤 사랑이 행복하게 끝나 다 거짓말 죽을 것만 같아 머리가 아파 시간이 다 약이라고 날 달래보지만 답답해 이렇게 바보같아 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 (다시 돌아와) 나에겐 너 하나 밖에 없어 아무도 널 대신할 수 없어 아무리 노력해봐도 안되 정말 안되 이런 날 니가 제일 잘 알잖아 너 없이 나 아무데도 안되잖아 돌아와 돌아와 괜찮다면 잠깐만 얘기 좀 해 돌아와 돌아와 아무리 바빠도 아주 잠시면 되 돌아와 돌아와 그래도 한 번만 다시 기회를 줘 너 없이 나는 살 수가 없어 이렇게 널 포기할 순 없어 꼭 한 번만 더 날 받아주길 바래 (주길 바래) 정말 나의 욕심이란 걸 알지만 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 다시 돌아와 (다시 돌아와) 돌아와 돌아와 너 하나 밖에 없어 돌아와 돌아와 아무도 널 대신 할 수 없어 돌아와 돌아와 그래도 한 번만 다시 기회를 줘 다시 돌아와 |-|Romanization= michigesseo ije deoisang chameul suga eobseo jamdo motja geochin hoheupgwa goeroum nareul heundeureo hwaga nago nameun georagon huhoe tto geurium ireoke neol pogihal suneun eobseo dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa (dasi dorawa) Happy Ending eotteon sarangi haengbokhage ggeutna da geojitmal jugeul geotman gata meoriga apa sigani da yagirago nal dallaebojiman dapdaphae ireoke babogata dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa (dasi dorawa) naegen neo hana bakke eobseo amudo neol daesinhal su eobseo amuri noryeokhaebwado andoe jeongmal andoe ireon nal niga jeil jal aljanha neo eobsi na amudedo andwejanha dorawa dorawa gwaenchantamyeon jamkkanman yaegi jom hae dorawa dorawa amuri bappado aju jamsimyeon doe dorawa dorawa geuraedo han beonman dasi gihoereul jwo neo eobsi naneun sal suga eobseo ireoke neol pogihal sun eobseo ggok han beonman deo nal badajugil barae (jugil barae) jeongmal naui yoksimiran geol aljiman dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dasi dorawa (dasi dorawa) dorawa dorawa neo hana bakke eobseo dorawa dorawa amudo neol daesin hal su eobseo dorawa dorawa geuraedo han beonman dasi gihoereul jwo dasi dorawa |-|English= It’s crazy I can’t stand anymore I can’t sleep the heavy breathing and the pain shake me I get mad and all that’s left is regret and longing I cannot give up like this Come back again come back come back Come back again come back come back Come back again come back come back Come back again (Come back again) Happy Ending what love can end happily It’s all a lie I feel like I’m going to die my head hurts You try to calm me down saying that time is medicine I’m frustrated I feel like a fool Come back again come back come back Come back again come back come back Come back again come back come back Come back again (Come back again) You’re the only one for me Nobody can replace you No matter how hard I try I can’t I really can’t You know me best Without you I can’t go anywhere Come back come back If it’s okay let’s talk for a second Come back come back No matter how busy you are it will only take a second Come back come back Just give me one more chance I can’t live without you I can’t give up on you like this I hope that you take me back (I hope) I know it’s me being greedy Come back again come back come back Come back again come back come back Come back again come back come back Come back again (Come back again) Come back come back I only have you Come back come back Nobody can replace you Come back come back Just give me one more chance Come back come back Music Video File:Infinite 다시돌아와 MV File:인피니트 '다시돌아와' 안무ver. 뮤직비디오|Choreography version Category:Songs